So much time so little life
by LillianaJayWhite
Summary: She loved him....He had a girl...But secretly he loved her Sakura goes with an old lover. It's to late...What will he do? R&R!


**-**She sat down this morning reading over a letter She got from one She used to love.

It read "I'm sorry Sakura please come back to me."

She grimanced and realized tears were hitting the paper,  
So She wrote back "I'm sorry my Koi, I've moved on. Maybe in another life we can become one again."

* * *

The next day. She arrives at school and she sees the one she loves now. But she sees his girlfriend walk up to him..The tears flow freely down her face as she takes off running when the boy looks in her direction and sees her running.

Sadly he doesn't follow this time because his girlfriend tries to suck his face off. Later during lunch he walks up to her and sits across from her at the table while she reads a book like normal..

"Sakura?" he askes...she doesn't respond back.

"Hey..Sakura...Whats-" before he finishes she stands up with her book and walk away "wrong" he says to himself quietly as she walks out or the cafateria then his girlfriend bumbs her

"Watch where your going freak" she says as she pushes her to the ground then walks away to find her "beloved" boyfriend Sakura's friend Temari comes up and helps her stand and gathers her things "Sakura why do you let her push you around?" she doesn't respond.

Temari notices something utterly wrong with her appearence.. her bangs are in her face and Temari moves them only to see more tears fall and hit the ground "Sakura?" she asks worriedly and her best friend lays her head onTemari's shoulder and cries her heart out silently and Temari tries to comfort her by saying sisterly words to her and eventually she calms down temari's shirt soaked from how much she shedded tears.

* * *

It's always the same. Everyday this happens.

Temari finally takes action becase she's sick of seeing her best friend crying because she is so inlove with her guy friend. During lunch Temari walks up to Sasori's table and taps on his shoulder "Oh hey temari wh-" "You know Sakura's been crying everyday for the past month right?" "No..Why is she crying Temari?" before Temari answers Sasori's girl interrupts.

"Bescause she's a freak she never talks cept her and she's a cry baby" his girl says back "shut it bitch" Temari tells her then Sasori asks "where is she?" "She didn't come today..She's had enough of it.."

Then his mood sinks and Temari walks away and goes to the library. one of her and Sakura's favorite places to hang out. and she see's her "Hey.. I didnt see you at all today when did you get here?" she asks her friend while sitting on the arm of a chair as she watches her best friend write a poem

"I've been here all day..." she says quietly to her friend and Temari looks at her face knowing she's been crying most of the day from the tearstains on her cheeks "I confronted him" Temari says back and she was respond with a "Hn.." "Sakura.. you need to stand up...you can be more popular then her! you know it"

Temari says back worriedly Sakura just shrugs her shoulders. "Sakura. You need to tell him...tell him that you love him." Temari said quietly "Why? he won't return my loves...._Her_ to much It would never work.." she says back.

She and Temari are both unaware that Sasori was standing there by the shelve on the other side listening to the whole conversation _`She loves me..? thats why she's..`_

he doesn't finish the thought and walks away to find his "beloved" girlfriend and confronts her "Hey...Things aren't working for us we're over" he says and walks away leaving her gasping because deep down. he's always loved her as well but didn't know if she loved him back and he's happy she does.

**The next day**

She's at her locker with her forehead resting against the locker door the cool metal taking away her headache slowly "Sakura?" Sasori asks she tenses up and glances at him then see's his hands behind his back and she looks away "hi.."

she says back quietly and he walks behind her and puts a rose infront of her "I'm sorry Sakura..I love you" he says as he presses his head against the back of hers and hugs her.."oh.." she says quietly "hey? arent you-" she takes out a letter

from her old lover and shows it to him "I'm...going back out with him I'm sorry but it's to late.." she says quietly again as she presses the rose back to him with care and kisses his cheek and walks away,

his back goes against her locker and he smells her lingering scent..Strawberries and creme with a hint of vinilla. He becomes heart brokem upset because she went back to him..the boy who ruined her heart It was to late..It will never be ment to be. "I was to late....I made her wait..." he says to himself quietly under his breath.

**6 years later**

Sakura and Sasori run into eachotehr in walmart. He's a famous artist..She's a famous author. They haven't talked since that day "Sakura? Is-Is that you?" she looks up her Emerald green eyes shining from her redish/pink eye shadow "hi." she says back still quiet as ever "how have you been?" "fine..."

she says back and they both go for the same steak package their hands touching "umm sorry.. you can have it.." she smiles...or what seems liek a smirk and smile mixed and picks it up but gives it to him "here. I'm fine.." She says quiet and picks up another one and walks away but he grabs her arm "Sakura wait-"

He presses his lips to her kissing her with all the passion he ever had for her "please...Be mine..I still love you" "..Sasori..." she says and wraps her arms around his waist "I love you too"

~ THE END! ~

* * *

You see My dear people? Sakura's married 2 but lost both of her husbands. She never had any children because she wouldn't allow it..Sasori's never married but when he runs into her on that fateful day? They become one. 8 years later they're happily married and have two children. But that my dear readers is a story for another time.

* * *

I originally posted this on my devaintart. The day I got my heart smashed...I haven't talked to him once since we had that fight pretty much...or if I have. I'm very distant... I hope you like it!! **JA NE!  
**  
**-Cherrie-Chick **

**OH! if you want my deviantart name send me a PM and I'll tell you it! also if you have a myspace and you want to get intough with me on anything other then here Add me to your myspace!!**


End file.
